I Wanna Be Like Sesshoumaru
by AnnandMay4ever
Summary: This is a one-shot, BroFic about what happens after Inuyasha secretly, as far as he knew, confesses to Kagome that he looks up to his older brother. The title of the story is based off of the saying, "I Wanna Be Like Mike." WAFF


_**Characters owned by: Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Entertainment, ect.**_

_**I make no profit from this story**_

_A/N – I came up with this story concept during a restless night and decided to write it. The title comes from the saying, "I wanna be like Mike (Michael Jordan)." It is a one-shot, BroFic. Lots of WAFF…may be considered slightly OOC depending on perspective. All I have to say is…don't blame me…blame Rin! She instigated the whole thing and maybe Kagome holds some responsibility as well…really mischievous those two are. :)  
_

_PS. "Nii-chan" is a very affectionate way of saying "big brother," or maybe just "brother." "Otouto" means "little brother."…If you believe my translations are incorrect, feel free to correct me, and __**please review**__…pretty please with cherries on top…Thank yooou!_

**I Wanna Be Like Sesshoumaru**

It is a sunny, spring day, five years after Naraku's demise. Butterflies are decorating the air with mesmerizing color and vibrant, tall, green grasses along with blossoming flowers are bringing the fields outside of Kaede's village to life.

But while Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, Kohaku, Hachi, and Sango and Miroku's three children are outside enjoying the beautiful afternoon along with the calm, breezy atmosphere: Inuyasha and Rin are nowhere to be found, which draws Kagome's attention as she peers around her after laughing, along with everyone else, at Shippo's humorous and feeble attempts to prove to everyone how powerful and mature he is…now that he has acquired a few new supernatural abilities.

She eventually announces to everyone around her, that she is going to check to see if Inuyasha has returned from his trek to a nearby village in order to eradicate a bothersome yokai there, before walking off.

Once she arrives inside of the main area of the hut, she discovers Inuyasha giving Tetsusaiga a quick glance over before sliding it into its sheath and then placing it in a tilted vertical position against the wall in front of him.

"Inuyasha," she calls out passively after a moment of just watching him, while he is in the process of taking his hand away from the handle of his sword. He freezes, turning his head in acknowledgement before gradually leaning back up into standing position as he continues to watch her curiously. After he turns to face her, she utters tenderly, "I just came in to see if you were back from your trip yet."

"Oh…yea," Inuyasha utters absent-mindedly as he gazes at Kagome vacantly. After a brief moment of silence, Kagome asks, "So…how was it?"

Right as she is finishing her question; a slightly older Rin drowsily and unobtrusively strolls into the room after a blissful siesta, in order to collect the new kimono that her Sesshy Sama gave her, but the other two remain oblivious to her presence. With a sound of slight exasperation in his voice, Inuyasha answers Kagome's question saying, "It was more difficult than I thought it would be…a dragon daiyokai-believe it or not." Inuyasha sighs under his breath before continuing, "It's times like these when I wish I was a strong, intelligent, full-blooded daiyokai like my brother…"

Kagome asks with a moderate level of shock and disbelief in her voice, "You mean…Sesshoumaru?"

Inuyasha answers very casually, "Yea Kagome, I know. I can't believe I just said that either. Maybe it has to do with me being much more tired after a battle than usual-I don't know…I can't believe I'm admitting THAT either, but I guess there's a time and place for everything, right? Heh, you know what? I guess while we're on the topic, I'll admit this too, though never again-so don't go repeating it to anyone. Inspite of him being a pompous ass-hole and at some point earlier on, even a cruel, despicable bastard…I can honestly say, I actually look up to the guy. I always have. I mean…he is my older brother after all, ya know…"

After staring at Inuyasha as if she'd just caught him and Sesshoumaru giving each other big bear hugs, she concludes, "Yeeeaa…honey…maybe you are a bit more tired than usual. Maybe you should go lay down and then I can give you a nice foot massage…help you get back into your normal state of thinking and everything."

Inuyasha peers at her half-seriously before replying in a lackadaisical manner, "I shouldn't have told you, I figured you'd think I was crazy…"

Kagome titters as she swiftly attempts to cover her tracks, "No-no-no, it's not like that. I just want you to feel better, that's all."

Inuyasha stares at her with a dead-panned expression before concluding facetiously and flirtatiously, "Yea-yea, whatever…I honestly deserve more than a foot massage, but I'll accept whatever I can get at the moment…" ~

~ It is currently evening time. Because Kagome insisted that Inuyasha go with Rin (possibly to torment him, since she seems to get a kick out of doing such things), a cantankerous hanyou ends up ferrying a contented Rin towards her rendezvous with of all beings in this kami forsaken universe, Sesshoumaru.

After they finally arrive somewhere in the middle of the forest; Sesshoumaru almost bursts into laughter as whilst lingering on the ground, he beholds his little brother floating down from above while carrying Rin. It's only because, Sesshoumaru surmises (he's pretty familiar with Inuyasha, his lifestyle and his routines by now to have figured it out)…his hanyou brother has been minimized into nothing more, than a female humans bitch (female dog).

If the daiyokai wasn't somewhat kinder now than he used to be; he would have melted Inuyasha's skull for disgracing their blood line in such a horrendous manner by exhibiting such deferential behavior in favor of a human. But then at this point, he'd have to melt off his own skull as well.

As his half-sibling is placing Rin onto the forest floor, Sesshoumaru calls out in a mono-toned voice, "Inuyasha." The powerful hanyo gently removes his hands from underneath Rin's underarms before responding sarcastically as he faces his older brother while Rin heads towards him, "And a hello to you too…bastard." Seemingly out of the blue, Rin blurts out as she now stands between them, while gazing up with adoration at her Inuyokai protector, "Inuyasha said that he admires you and wants to be like you, Sesshoumaru Sama."

Her words shock not only Inuyasha, but Sesshoumaru as well. However, Sesshoumaru's visual reaction ends up being a lot more subtle along with briefer than his younger siblings. The daiyokai gazes at Inuyasha with an emotionless expression for a moment. Finally he remarks neutrally, "Figures…"

After a delayed response, Inuyasha gasps under his breath before exclaiming dramatically and with indignation, "What's that s'posed tuh mean?!" His brother repeats calmly, "I did not mince my words. It figures that you would admire this Sesshoumaru…"

Inuyasha begins to retort irately, "Why you arrogant…" But before he is able to utter one more thoughtless word, Sesshoumaru interrupts him with a simplistic question, "Why do you assume Inuyasha, that whenever I am speaking to you, it is meant to be antagonistic in nature?"

The question stops Inuyasha in his tracks. 'He's actually being cordial…to me,' he asks himself in sheer astonishment and disbelief. With a bewildered expression on his face, he blinks at Sesshoumaru momentarily before finally saying, "Hngh?"

Now that Sesshoumaru has Inuyasha's attention, he verbalizes eloquently and disarmingly, "Because Inuyasha…I remind you of our father…" Sesshoumaru pauses in order to allow his words to sink into Inuyasha's brain before elaborating on what he'd just said in a slightly warmer tone of voice, "You will continue to become more and more like father in the same way that this Sesshoumaru has. You admire father…such as I."

Inuyasha gasps under his breath at Sesshoumaru's statement. 'He admires father? He's making comparisons between…me…and himself?'

Nothing but a gentle breeze, rustling the forest leaves above them, can be heard as with a stunned expression, Inuyasha mutely gazes at his elder brother while his elder brother with an unusually benevolent and almost angelic countenance, quietly gazes back at him. An almost childlike, blushing grin begins to gradually flood Inuyasha's features. He swiftly and embarrassingly turns away from his older sibling before his gleeful expression is able to manifest itself completely.

"Bastard," he finally utters. But even with his extremely sensitive ears, Sesshoumaru is unable to perceive the usual stinging quality that almost always permeates Inuyasha's tone.

After another short moment, with his face muscles tugging gently at the corners of his mouth, the daiyokai gives his venomless reply, "Half-breed."

They continue to stand in suspended animation for a few more seconds before Rin finally interrupts their first truly loving, sibling bonding moment with her bright, sunny voice, "Sesshoumaru Sama, are we departing now?"

Sesshoumaru clears his mind before responding, "Yes, Rin."

He turns away from Inuyasha with Rin dwelling not far behind him. A warm grin secretly melts his typically icy features. As he peers out of the corner of his eye, he mumbles, "Until next time, Otouto," before proceeding to walk away. With a now simmered down grin lightening his expression, Inuyasha senses Sesshoumaru moving away and proceeds to drift off in the opposite direction.

Once Inuyasha is a few feet away, he finally murmurs in conclusion as he tilts his head sideways slightly, while shifting and lowering his gaze contemplatively, "Until next time…Nii-chan."


End file.
